Wanderlust
by PercyThomasPotter
Summary: Percy has fought many things in his short life as a demigod. Gods, Titans, and monsters didn't bother him but the one thing he hated fighting most was boredom. Percy leaves the Greek Pantheon and everyone he's ever known to journey across the world in search of a thrill.


Percy's POV

Most of the world is made up of people who live their lives unaware of the true nature of world. They have no responsibility and they are ignorant, fragile beings who hold no power over their fates. These people are known as mortals but despite their ignorance and weakness, I find them entirely interesting. Somehow, they manage to live, love, and create things in ways that even the gods (who are thousands of years old) are baffled by.

Considering I had thought myself to be a mere mortal until my mid-teens would probably make this perspective on them seem weird, but I have recently started to put myself in a different category from the beings I grew up around.

I'm only eighteen but I have met demigods, Titans, gods, primordials, and many other godly and supernatural creatures. It has made me realize just how wide the world and how much I have missed growing up with mortals. Having been on quests since I stepped in this world, I never really had a chance to freely travel unless it was to some monster-infested hellhole. This was something that made me very jealous of mortals. They could hop on a plane any time they wanted and travel anywhere they wanted in the world. I couldn't even think about jumping too high let alone flying due to a Zeus and his grumpiness. I had wanted to travel the world since I was a little boy but once I had the freedom, I was wrapped up in quests and evil grandparents trying to kill me.

I might be jealous of mortals and a little miffed about not being free to do what I want but that was not to say I hated them. After all, my mom was a mortal and she was godlier than most gods. Speaking of my mom, I'd have to go see her after this.

During my time thinking, the situation around me had progressed quite rapidly. I had been in the throne room when I spaced out and brought up some pretty philosophical topics for a Seaweed Brain like me. Unfortunately, in previously mentioned Seaweed Brain stupidity, I had accidentally done this while Zeus, the oh so mighty (and dramatic) god of long-winded speeches was giving one of said speeches. I could feel several gazes on me and I was almost too scared to look up.

When I looked around the room, I saw Zeus glowering at me with undisguised annoyance all over his face. Athena was also giving me a disappointed look.

"I apologize," I said, not reacting to the looks. "I was thinking about some things"

I heard a snort from across the throne from where I was under Poseidon's throne. "Sorry, I didn't know that you were capable of thinking about anything besides swords and fish," Thalia said with a smile.

"Keep talking Thunder Thighs," I retorted, pulling out a pen. "I'll give you a reminder of last week in the arena."

When she heard the nickname, and was remined of her defeat, her face flushed with anger and embarrassment and tried to charge at me, but Artemis stopped her using some divine power with a smile on her face. A smile. That's new. And fucking gorgeous. _Fuck fuck fuck. If she heard that, I'd be a jackalope for sure._

After Thalia had been restrained, I realized that I wasn't giving her moody father the attention he wanted, and his annoyance had turned to anger. Oops.

"Now that you all are finished; shall we get to what the point of this meeting now?" Zeus asked while glaring at me. "This meeting was called to celebrate our victory and to reward our young demigod heroes. Come forward one at a time and ask what you would like. If it is within our power, we will grant you your request."

The only demigods in the throne room were the seven, Thalia, Reyna, and Nico. We all looked at each other, unsure what to do. For a while, it seemed like nobody go up until Jason stepped forward. Whether it was because he was a natural leader or his fatal flaw of power-seeking, I didn't know.

"I would like to be a minor god that can help at Camp Jupiter," he said. "If that is too much to ask, I'd like to be made an immortal demigod, so I can help train the legion." After his request, I looked at Zeus and I noticed a pleased gleam in his eyes.

"I'll allow your request. You've made me proud, son. You will be a god," Zeus said. "The deification ritual will be done after this in case others wish to join you in godhood.

The rest of my friends went up one by one but all I could think of was that dating a son of Zeus must be hard because Piper's face was not exactly serene like it was usually was. She had tears brimming in her eyes and her mouth was slightly open, showing her anguish. Obviously, Jason hadn't talked to her about choosing to be immortal. What would happen if she chose something besides immortality? Poor girl. I made a mental note to talk to her and Jason.

While I was thinking about this, Annabeth, Hazel and I were the last demigods who had yet to go forward. While Annabeth had a similar fatal flaw to Jason, at least we had talked about what we would do if godhood or immortality was offered.

~~~~FLASHBACK~~~~~

 _I was waiting in the spot that Annabeth and I usually used for secret rendezvous. She had come up to me while I was sparring rather nervously and asked me to meet her here later that night. I was confused why she was anxious considering all we'd been through together._

 _When she got to our spot, she was still rather anxious as she sat next to me. She didn't speak for a while, so I decided to break the silence._

" _Is there something bothering you, babe?" I asked. At the moniker, her expression took a distinct nosedive._

" _I need to talk to you about something Percy," she said, not looking me in the eyes. "I'm going to apologize in advance." I had no idea what that meant so I motioned for her to continue, dread slowly creeping up my spine._

 _She twisted her sleeve before saying, "My mom talked to me this morning and she said I could become a goddess and help her with her work on Olympus." At the word goddess, I stiffened. I was very worried where this conversation was going._

" _I'm sorry but I'm going to accept," she said. I felt a stabbing pain in my chest as she said those words. This was just too unfair. I took a deep breath to steady my emotions and turned towards her. She was a mess. She had tears streaming down her face and she had her head between her knees._

" _Oh Annabeth. Come here." I said as I gathered in my arms. She stiffened at my touch, obviously not expecting me to comfort her. She sobbed into my shoulder as I held her, letting everything loose._

 _I probably should have been mad. I wonder if someone else who didn't have the fatal flaw of loyalty would be angry. She was essentially picking her mother and immortality over me. I had rejected the same gift so I could be with her in the first war and I had fallen into Tartarus for her._

" _You're not angry with me?" she asked after she was done crying._

" _Nah, you're my Wise Girl. I'll probably be sad for a while but I could never be mad at you," I said, while stroking her hair. "But we'll have to breakup."_

 _~~~FLASHBACK END~~~_

Annabeth walked forward and bowed to the gods. "I'd like to be a minor goddess and be a lieutenant of my mother if she would have me," she said, sending a sad glance at me.

I noticed other people looking at me with a variety of expressions. Nico and Thalia looked at me with pity because they knew I would probably never accept godhood. My father beamed at me because he assumed I would join Annabeth in godhood. Athena had a strange look in her eye that I couldn't identify.

Eventually, Athena said, "I'd love to have you, daughter. Rise and join the others waiting for the deification process." I could feel myself starting to lose control of my emotions as I felt the fire in my eyes that was a prelude to tears. I squeezed my eyes shut and refused to let anymore weakness show in front of these all-powerful beings.

As I was wrestling with my emotions, Hazel had walked forward to the center of the throne room. She played with her sleeves nervously. She always was the bashful, innocent type. She must be scared out of her mind.

Before she could bow to her father, he stepped off his honorary throne and stood next to her.

"I am sorry Hazel. Even if you asked for your life, I couldn't give it to you because the request would be coming from someone who should already be dead. I'm not allowed to acknowledge you as my daughter," he said. Hades actually looked like he was rather distraught. Hazel just nodded sadly, not trusting herself to speak as she slowly walked towards Frank. He wrapped her in a hug as Hades watched with sorrowful eyes. I don't think a single person in the throne room was happy with this. Even if they didn't know her personally, she had still sacrificed her first life to fight Gaea and her second would end the same. Rage filled me as I had to restrain myself from doing something irrational and provoking the gods. Then I had an idea. I could fix this. That's when I made up my mind for my wish.

I walked forward, looked Zeus and Hades directly in the eyes, then bowed. I mulled over what I was about to do in my head and thought about my odds for being smited. They were about 50-50.

"Lord Zeus, Lord Hades I know that you said ask for one thing, but I have two. Please hear me out. I ask of something from each of you," I said. Please don't smite me. Please don't smite me, I thought. They both nodded to me and I took that as permission to continue.

"For my first wish, I would like to give Hestia and Hades thrones and equal rights as the Olympians have," I said, not sure if I was being too presumptuous by interfering in Olympian internal affairs. Zeus looked rather miffed but other than that, the reaction from the other gods was actually rather good. Hades looked surprised, Hestia was beaming, and Athena looked like she approved. Artemis raised a delicate eyebrow with and expression I couldn't quite pin down.

"As for my second wish," I said, pausing to look at Hazel. "I want Hazel to be either a goddess or immortal. The only reason she didn't get a reward is because you can't acknowledge here, right? I ask in her place. She deserves it."

Hades smiled at me and it reached his eyes, which for him, is the equivalent of someone else jumping up and down in excitement. He looked at Zeus and he nodded.

"Very well," he said. "Both of your requests are granted. Hades, Hestia welcome to the council."

Hazel looked at me with tears in her eyes and Frank was outright sobbing. Looks like he was still the sensitive giant he was before the war. Hazel ran to me and wrapped me in a hug. She was quite a but shorter than me so I had to bend down wrap my arms around her.

"Thank you so much Percy," she said, her voice somewhat muffled by my jacket. "I don't know how I will ever repay you for this."

"Oh come on Hazel you don't have to repay me. You're like a little sister I never had. Just promise me to be happy and all debts are paid," I told her. I rubbed her back until she calmed down and pulled away. She ran towards Frank and they embraced, happy that they wouldn't be separated.

"I believe that this concludes this meeting. Follow me for the deification ceremony," Zeus said turning and walking towards out of the throne room. The demigods soon followed; some shooting me looks.

With them gone, it was just me and the rest of the Olympians who were all looking at me. I felt an impact at my side and before I knew it, I was knocked on my butt with a little goddess on top me. I looked down and saw familiar flaming eyes and red cheeks. When she realized what she was doing, she released me and backed away.

"Thank you so much Perseus," Hestia said, sniffling. "It really means a lot to me. I will repay you someday."

I smiled and replied, "My lady, there are no debts between us. I have always respected you and I only gave you back what you should have always had and please don't call me Perseus."

"I'll call you Percy if you don't call me My Lady," she whispered mischievously. "Call me Hestia."

One by one, most the gods came up to me. The hostile ones like Ares and Dionysus simply flashed away. Apollo and Hermes tried to convince me to go pick up mortals with them which I obviously declined. Demeter told me to eat more cereal and Hades thanked me for his daughter and position on the council. After talking to me, each god flashed out, leaving me with Poseidon, Artemis, and Athena, and Hera.

Poseidon came up to me first with a strange look in his eye. I could tell he wasn't happy with the choice I made.

"That was rather unexpected," he complained, sounding like a whiny 3-year-old. "Although I've started to expect the unexpected with you."

"I'm sure I'll have other opportunities to become immortal. Quests love me, and the Fates hate me," I replied. It was true. I had had more quests than any other demigod at Camp Half Blood.

"While that's true, you could still die in the meantime," my father said. "You're always welcome in Atlantis if you need somewhere to stay. I'll let you talk to the others. They look like they have more important things to say to you." With that, he left as a sea mist. I needed to learn how to do that.

The next to approach me was Artemis, surprisingly enough. She came to with the same stoic mask she always wore when she talked to boys, but her eyes gave her away. She did not look at me with indifference like she usually did. I could sense something that resembled respect in her gaze.

"Perseus, I h—" was as she got when I said. "Percy."

At her inquisitive and irritated look, I said, "Call me Percy."

"Why didn't you choose godhood with your girlfriend, Perseus?" she asked, while smirking. Did Artemis just tease me? What is up with today?

"I do not wish to be immortal, Milady. I want to enjoy being young and growing old. Plus, I have my mom and step-dad who are both mortal," I said, while trying to discern her reason for talking to me. Usually, she avoided talking to boys like the they were the bubonic plague. Well, I'm sure her brother and Hermes had some STD's similar to the bubonic plague.

"Respectable enough. Hazel is a worthy maiden and I am glad she was spared," she replied. "You have saved a maiden today. If you have a favor you wish to ask of me, I will grant it."

My mind stopped working. Did Artemis, the man-hating, castrating, sexist goddess just offer me a favor? I couldn't really think of anything that she could really help me with until I turned to tell her that I didn't need the favor when I noticed the bow on her back and I remembered rather regretfully my gods awful attempts at archery.

"Milady, if you are willing, I'd like some help learning how to shoot a bow," I meekly requested. I was not sure how she would react.

She laughed. As surprising as that was, it was more surprising that her laughter was quite beautiful like tinkling bells that echoed across a mountain range.

"I'm sure I could help you with that. After all, I'm the goddess of archery," she boasted, smirking.

"I thought that was Apollo," I stupidly thought out loud.

Her enchanting silver eyes hardened, and I gulped, regretting mentioning the idiot sun god. I was on speaking terms with her and that was a miracle in and of itself and I had to ruin it by bringing her stupid brother into the conversation.

"You're lucky Zoe liked you and I despise you slightly less than others of your gender," she withered. "Regardless, a promise is a promise. Find me sometime in the next few days, and I will teach you to shoot."

"Thank you, milady," I replied, bowing. She gave me one last look before she flashed away.

As she left, Athena and Hera both came up to me. I was not sure what this pair of goddesses could want with me. The only times I ever talked to Athena were when we were talking about Annabeth or she was disapproving of whatever I said. As for, Hera I was even more confused. Our conversations always ended in anger and her forcing me into things. However, I couldn't blame her for being angry. I imagine that I would not be a cheerful person if my significant other was a cheating bastard who only thought about themselves. Wow it must be even worse for the goddess of marriage. Now, I really pitied her. Just like people betraying my loyalty hurt me more because my fatal flaw was loyalty, I imagine it was the same with her marriage.

Athena was the first to speak, "I apologize, Perseus. I misjudged you. It was rather wise to put Hades and Hestia back on the council although I'm sorry it was at the cost of my daughter."

"Thank you, milady, but there is no need to apologize. Please take care of Annabeth in my stead," I replied, unsure why the heck people were being so nice today.

"You really got nothing out of this and you were probably the one who probably committed the most in this war. How about I bless you?" the goddess asked. "If you accept, my blessing gives you weapon knowledge, helps in academia, and will fix your dyslexia."

"Um, If you would like milady, I would gladly take you up on that," Something's fishy here. First Hestia tackles me in a hug. Then freaking Artemis talks to me and actually laughs at something I say. And now, Athena is offering to bless me? Granted, Hestia is always friendly but she's not exactly touchy. I'd have to figure this out another time because Athena had reached out and touched shoulder.

I glowed with a white light for a brief period until it went away, and I was amazed at the wealth of knowledge on weapons. I even gained some knowledge on archery which would help me to not embarrass myself in front of a certain goddess with a penchant for turning dumb males into jackalopes.

"Thank you, milady. This will be a big help Hell, I think you just saved my life," I said gratefully. She just nodded and flashed out. I was left in the room with Hera and judging by the look on her face, this was going to be one hell of a conversation.

 **AN: Thanks for reading. I've been wanting to write this for a while. I've been writing notes down as they came to me the last few days. I wrote this at 5 a.m. Obviously not my best work but I'll update soon. If you liked it, please leave a review and let me know what I should change or add. Have a good day!**


End file.
